


Don't Take That Bet

by TheDarknessFactor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessFactor/pseuds/TheDarknessFactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one wants to be the one betting that Vision and Wanda won't get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take That Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for this prompt: "scarlet vision! EVERYBODY can see it, but them c:"
> 
> Again, these two are too much fun!

“10 bucks.”

“Oh no,” Rhodey warns.  “I’m not taking you up on that bet.  I’m not an idiot.”

Sam pokes him in the arm, trying to egg him on further.  Sure, he doesn’t have much evidence and his observations are mostly based on extrapolating from his own experiences, but he’s pretty sure that he’s right.  All the more reason to convince Rhodey to take him up on the bet.  

“Boys,” Natasha calls from the door.  “No betting on teammates’ love lives.”

“Killjoy,” mutters Sam.

“I heard that.”

“Yeah, that’s because you’re Black Widow.  You hear everything around here.”

“I make a point of keeping an eye on things,” Natasha admits easily.  “But I’m warning you against betting on their relationship, because whoever bets against it is probably going to lose.  Just saying.”

She hops into the boxing ring, taped wrapped around her knuckles.  At first Sam is confused about why she’s here, but the answer becomes clear when Steve hurries in after her in a similar state.  Sam folds his arms.

“You two giving another demonstration today?” he asks.  “Pretty sure that you terrified Rhodey with the last one.”

“Shut the hell up, man.”

“You want to get in the ring, Sam?” Natasha asks, an evil grin on her face.

“Noooo.  No, I’m okay.”  His hand-to-hand sessions with Natasha are bad enough.  He doesn’t need any extra.

Natasha shrugs, settling into a ready stance as soon as Steve is in the ring.  There’s another noise from the door as Wanda and Vision slip inside, both with looks of curiosity on their faces.  Wanda is wearing workout clothes, which means it’s her day for hand-to-hand.  Sam would feel bad, but she seems to enjoy it.  He has no idea how.

Steve and Natasha are about as ‘on another level’ as you can get when it comes to more… traditional forms of fighting.  Then again, they’re on another level with non-traditional forms as well.  Natasha plus batons equals terror for their enemies, and Steve… well, he’s always excelled at using the shield.  And then there are his crazy-ass parkour stunts that he likes to pull.

When they spar, they’re ridiculously in sync.  Maybe it’s because of how long they’ve known one another?  Sam has no idea.  He notices Wanda and Vision putting their heads close together and speaking quietly to one another, although their eyes remain fixed on the fight.  He still wishes Rhodey would’ve taken that bet.

Steve pulls off a ridiculous, airborne move that Sam  _knows_  he made up (what the hell is he?  A gymnast?), but it’s still Natasha who comes out victorious.  Steve makes the mistake of placing his foot too close when he lands, and in a second she’s unbalanced him enough that she’s able to knock him over, pressing a forearm to his throat.  Rhodey a small whoop, Vision claps politely, and Wanda shares a smirk with Natasha.

“Alright, well, now that our resident badasses are finished…” Sam begins.  

“Flattery will get you nowhere,” Natasha warns, grabbing a towel.  “Still no bets.”

“Bets?  Bets on what?”  Steve looks from Natasha to Sam, then fixates on Sam and sighs.  “Oh.”

Wanda and Vision are still oblivious to the conversation.  If that’s not a sign, then Sam doesn’t know what is.

“I’m gonna shower,” he announces.  “Then I’m headed into town for a little.  Gotta pick up some groceries.  Anyone wanna join me?”

“I’m planning on sticking around a little more,” Rhodey admits.  “See you later, though.”

“I’ll come,” Natasha says, shrugging.  It’s the one-shoulder shrug, which means that she wants to talk today.  That’s fine.  Natasha’s hardly the easiest person to talk to, but Sam likes to think that he’s pretty good at interpreting her long pauses into something more meaningful.

“Rhodey?” Steve asks.  “Mind a little company?”

“Sure thing, Cap.  Just don’t be upset when I kick your ass.”

Steve looks at Natasha, adopting a wounded expression.  “He says it like it’s a possibility.”

“ _I_  kicked your ass, didn’t I?”

Sam laughs out loud, clapping Natasha on the shoulder.  As they exit the training room, he asks, “You sure bets are off the table?”

“Please,” Natasha snorts.  “What’s to bet?  They’re into each other.  Everyone except them knows it.”

* * *

“Would you consider us to be dating?” Vision asks her, a few hours after Sam and Natasha left.

Wanda pauses in slurping her smoothie, considering the question.  They go into town together a lot - and not to run errands, but to have fun.  Her private mission to help Vision experience human life more has been successful because of it.  And yes, she likes him.  A lot.

He’s not necessarily trying to get her to say yes.  He’s genuinely curious.

“It depends,” she admits.  Or at least, that’s what she thinks.  She really has no idea; she did not have time for such things when she was younger, instead focusing on pure survival.  “If you like a person, and they like you back, and you go out and have fun together, then yes, I suppose that could be dating.”

Vision’s brow furrowed.  “Do friends not do that?”

“No, they do.”  Otherwise Sam would be dating everyone on the team.  “But… there is usually an element of romantic interest involved.”  

“I am aware.  How do you know if there is?”

Wanda’s not really sure how to answer that question, either.  The others think she doesn’t notice that they think she and Vision are an item, or are going to be an item.  It should annoy her, but it doesn’t really.  Their quiet bickering about it is more amusing than anything else.

“How about we do not decide for now,” she suggests.  It’s easier that way.

“Alright,” Vision agrees.


End file.
